Ghost of You
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Ás vezes, os únicos fantasmas que podem salvar o que restou de um grande amor são aqueles que também o mataram. (Chise&Shuuji)


_Ghost of you_

**Música: Ghost of You, GoodCharlotte**

****

****

_**I will wait until the end**_

_Eu vou esperar até o fim_

_**When the pendulum, does swing back to the darker side of our hearts bleeding**_

_Quando o pêndulo ficar balançando para o lado negro dos nossos corações que sangram_

_**And I will save this empty space next to me**_

_E eu vou salvar esse espaço impedido próximo de mim_

_**Like it's a grave where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together**_

_Como se isso fosse uma cova onde eu coloco um lugar para nós dormirmos eternamente juntos_

_--_

**_Sapporo..._**

_Lugar bonito. Lugar agradável. Lugar onde crescera. O único lugar que realmente podia ser chamado de "lar". _

_Soterrado pela pureza do branco. _

_Os seus joelhos, fracos depois da imensa corrida, caíram sobre o chão repleto de neve. Sua camiseta não o protegia do frio. Sua perfeita ilusão acabara e precisava pensar que daquela vez, ela não estava lá para lhe salvar. _

**_Chise..._**

_Que guerra seria aquela que outra vez, roubava-lhe Chise? Ora, era um pensamento egoísta, mas perfeitamente justificável. Precisava tanto da companhia meiga da garota que sem prévia intenção, mudara o seu mundo 'certinho'. Precisava tanto que chegava a doer. _

_No entanto, nada podia fazer a não ser esperar. Esperar sem saber se uma arma roubara a vida de Chise, ou se ela mesma não cometera a atrocidade de se suicidar. A mente humana é tão confusa. Quem diria a dela, transformada pela máquina em que ela fora transformada. Tinha tanto pelo o que temer, tanto pelo o que zelar. E ainda mais, tanto pelo o que procurar. _

"_Admita, Shuuji. Acabou". _

_--_

_**I have been searching for**_

_Eu estive procurando por…_

_**Traces of what we are**_

_Traços do que nós somos_

_--_

"_**Você é tão bonitinho, Shuuji!". **_

_Corara dos pés a cabeça e emendara, ao seu modo desajeitado, que a única bonitinha entre ambos era ela. Só que Chise apenas sorrira. Pois não havia palavras que expressassem o começo daquele relacionamento bonito. _

_Como também nãohaveram palavras que expressassem o fim._

"_**Vamos voltar a ser colegas de classe".**_

_Ela não fora fria. De seus doces olhos, as mais genuínas lágrimas de dor caíram. Pois ela se esforçara para que a relação desse certo, que progredisse, obstante o fato dela haver de lutar pela paz do mundo. Ele, pelo contrário, considerava-se dispensável, já que na oportunidade mais óbvia, entregara-se a uma paixão do passado e esquecera-se de que cedo ou tarde, Chise iria descobrir. _

_E que choraria. _

_E que gritaria. _

_E que não suportaria olhar-lhe mais e ver naquele rosto as marcas do desejo daquela que fora sua professora. Por isso, dissera que deveriam continuar apenas como amigos. _

_Onde a procurar, por aquelas ruas escuras? Onde a ver e onde dizer que queria-a de volta, que superariam todas as dores futuras e que ela seriam bem menores do que o amor que os unia. _

_Mas divagar era fácil. Dizer seria seu pior pesadelo.. _

_--_

_**A ghost of you**_

_Um fantasma de você_

_**Is all I have left**_

_É tudo o que tenho deixado_

_**It's all that I have left of you to hold**_

_É tudo o que eu tenho deixado de você para abraçar_

_**I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me**_

_Eu acordo à noite para encontrar mas não há ninguém além de mim_

_**There's nothing left of what we are at all**_

_Não há nada deixado do que fomos depois de tudo_

_--_

_Era a décima noite em que saía, a décima noite em que nevava em Sapporo. E a décima noite em que não via a face bela de Chise próxima a sua. _

_Tinha tanto medo e havia de confessar. Sua vida não tinha mais sentido, a escola acabara, seus amigos todos haviam morrido. Os queria de volta, queria a vida que a guerra de maneira desproporcional havia tirado. _

_Queria que alguém secasse suas lágrimas. _

_Mas novamente se lembrou de quem ninguém havia secado as de Chise. Que no campo de guerra, como um anjo de aço, ela havia destruído tudo para proteger sua pequena nação. Que lá, enquanto engalfinhava-se com os mais potentes canhões, ela permanecia sozinha e ao olhar para os lados, corpos mutilados a lembravam que ela era uma... _

_Uma... _

**_Arma. _**

"_Droga, como machuca dizer isso!". _

_Por que o destino havia sido tão cruel com ele? Porque havia tirado sua menininha e a transformado num monstro!_

_Tudo o que podia procurar agora, e sem deixar de se lamentar, era a lembrança dos curtos momentos. Os fantasmas que haviam permanecido nos murmurantes destroços de sua vida. Neles, podia encontrar apoio e recordar-se de que sobre aquele mesmo solo, um dia fora completamente feliz. Um dia abrira seu mais largo sorriso, o lançara ao sol e fora retribuído comum gentil raio confortável. _

_Mas como dissera antes, eram só fantasmas. _

_--_

_**So here I am**_

_Então aqui estou_

_**Pacing around this house again**_

_Andando de lá para cá por essa casa novamente_

_**With pictures of us living on these walls**_

_Com fotos de nós vivendo nessas paredes_

_**I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breath and I'm wondering if it's you that I feel**_

_Eu vejo minha respiração no frio do vento que eu respiro e eu estou pensando se é você que eu sinto_

**_If it's you that I fell here_**

_Se é você que eu sinto aqui_

_**Haunted me forever**_

_Me assustando para sempre_

_--_

_Apoiou-se no baulustre daquele lugar abandonado. Recebeuuma brisa qualquercom certo desespero. "Ali" era o verdadeiro lar de seu coração. Ali estavam espalhadas suas fotos, suas gravuras do que vivera com Chise. _

_Mas com ainda mais angústia, se perguntava até quando elas seriam guardadas ali. Pois o tempo há de tudo apagar um pouco e o que já tinha não era muito. O futuro era incerto, no próximo minuto, uma bomba poderia cair sobre sua cidade e destruir cada casa, cada família, antes que sua amada pudesse fazer algo. _

_Fazer... fazer algo!_

_Ela haveria de proteger uma terra que a julgava tão erroneamente? As pessoas a apelidavam de "Anjo da Morte". Também costumava dizer que aonde ela passava, tudo se acabava. Como podiam ser tão injustas! Estavam vivas graças a ela, graças aos seus grandes esforços. _

_Principalmente, estavam vivas graças aos seus inúmeros sacrifícios. _

_Não tinha orgulho de dizer que era um deles. _

_--_

_**I have been searching for**_

_Eu estive procurando por…_

_**Traces of what we are**_

_Traços do que nós somos_

_--_

"_Shuu-chan...". _

_Tapou os ouvidos com força. Não aquela voz de novo! Não cairia mais nos truques de sua mente doentia! Fora tolo o suficiente para imaginar Chise em seus braços, para imaginar-se a beijando ou tocando-a quando fizera quando a tivera como esposa, mesmo por um curto período de tempo. Agora, não cederia à loucura pois precisava de sanidade caso Chise quisesse voltar. _

"_Para onde ela voltaria, Shuuji? Para um homem tão covarde como você?". _

_Talvez ela já houvesse encontrado outro homem. Um homem que a visse como uma garota normal. Possivelmente um soldado, acostumado com tantas atrocidades, com tantas desgraças. Não podiam cobrar uma estabilidade que ele não tinha. _

_Pois fora ele que vira Takei morrer nos escombros, com um presente de desculpas para sua namorada. _

_Fora ele que vira Akemi grudada a uma cama por seu sangue seco, tentando em vão lhe dizer que o quanto o amava e cuspindo suas próprias feridas, morrendo com lágrimas desperdiçadas por um homem tão tolo como ele era. _

_E fora ele que sentira no peito a morte de Atsuchi, mesmo não o vendo falecer mas sabendo no seu intimo que a guerra levara seu melhor amigo também. _

_Mas acima de tudo isso, fora ele a ver Chise contorcer-se em uma cama pequena, tomada pelas máquinas que haviam sido depositadas no seu corpo. Depois, sem fala e sem ação, tendo que ser tratada por ele. Um mero fantoche, mas um fantoche tão doce que ele amara e quisera provar, odiando-se por seus pensamentos sujos. E no fim, levando-a a seu inimigo pois não suportaria tê-la imóvel contra si. _

_Tê-la morta. _

"_E eu ainda consigo ser mais frágil do que ela". _

_--_

_**A ghost of you**_

_Um fantasma de você_

_**Is all I have left**_

_É tudo o que tenho deixado_

_**It's all that I have left of you to hold**_

_É tudo o que eu tenho deixado de você para abraçar_

_**I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me**_

_Eu acordo à noite para encontrar mas não há ninguém além de mim_

_**There's nothing left of what we are at all**_

_Não há nada deixado do que fomos depois de tudo_

_--_

"_Shuu-chan". _

"_CHEGA!", socou seu punho contra o cimento e o prazer da dor inundou seus sentidos, fazendo com que a voz parasse._

_Mas isso não durou muito. _

"_Shuu-chan". _

"_Mas que m...!". _

_Foi interrompido ao ouvir um som familiar. Parecia-se muito com um farfalhar de asas... Asas de aço. _

"_Chise". _

_Ali estava ela. Com um sorriso meigo nos lábios, as bochechas coradas, as roupas como sempre sujas e rasgadas. Ela pousou suavemente no chão, ainda com a mesma expressão calma. A neve lhe trazia um ar terrível de fragilidade e o que Shuuji fez, assim que seu coração se normalizou, foi correr ao seu encontro para abraçá-la. _

_O que não conseguiu fazer. Seus braços passaram pelo corpo dela e notou certa transparência em seus traços. _

"_Gomen ne, Shuu-chan", ela afastou-se um pouco. "Isso não é real". _

"_Como não é real! Eu estou te vendo, estou sentindo seu cheiro!", as lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, embaçando seus óculos. "Como não pode ser real!". _

"_Gomen ne", ela desculpou-se novamente. "Eu não posso voltar. Pelo menos não agora. Isso é só sua mente. É só a minha mente"._

"_Pare de me confundir e diga o que está acontecendo!". _

_Os olhos dela ficaram marejados e ela repetiu pela terceira vez. "Gomen ne". _

"_PARE DE SE DESCULPAR, CHISE!", ia segurá-la pelosombros mas ao lembrar-se que não podia tocá-la, pôde apenas descontar sua frustração na parede atrás dele, socando-a com força. Virando-se para não mais olhá-la, sibilou. "Por que não pode voltar?". _

"_Porque o mundo está acabando, Shuu-chan", ela disse, fungando. _

"_Dane-se o mundo, Chise!", bateu outra vez o punho contra a parede. "Eu preciso de você! Será que é só nessa droga de guerra que você consegue pensar!". _

"_Gomen, demo... eu fui programada para pensar nisso". _

"_E imagino que também te programaram para se esquecer de mim". _

"_Se o tivessem feito, Shuu-chan", ela aproximou-se. "Eu não estaria aqui". _

_--_

_**I'm not looking for**_

_Eu não estou procurando por_

_**Anything but us**_

_Nada além de nós_

_**Anything but what we were**_

_Nada além do que nós fomos_

_**And I'm not asking for**_

_E eu não estou pedindo_

_**Painted memories**_

_Memórias dolorosas_

_**I only want to know you're here**_

_Eu só quero saber que você está aqui_

_--_

"_Você mesma disse que não está aqui". _

"_Mas o meu coração está", ela sorriu, com timidez. "Eu posso ouvir o seu?". _

"_**Seu batimento do coração é tão bonito, Shuu-chan". **_

_Ela lhe dissera isso uma vez, enquanto chorava. Não era raro verter lágrimas. Mas descobrira, para seu eterno desprazer, que era o maior causador delas. E que também não podia secá-las pois elas tornariam a cair novamente. _

_Virou-se, permitindo que aquela visão meio embaçada de Chise desse alguns passos suaves em sua direção. Quanto ela deitou a pequena cabeça contra seu peito e pressionou suas mãozinhas delicadas contra o meu, Shuuji não sentiu. Mas observou os lábios dela se fecharem e as lágrimas aumentarem de tamanho, escorrendo pelo rosto oval. _

"_Tump-tump-tump... é tão gostoso". _

_Projetou, sem poder controlar, seus braços para frente e os ajeitou de forma que eles pareciam amparar o corpo de Chise. _

"_Não dá, Shuu-chan", ela murmurou, olhando-o. "Você não...". _

"_Deixa eu tentar". _

_Mas ela estava certa. Chise estava sempre certa e ele não podia senti-la, só podia aspirar seu perfume. Como isso era possível, se ela não estava ali?_

"_Eu não queria te ver, Shuu-chan. Dói demais". _

"_Dói em mim também". _

"_Mas é a Chise que vai embora. E que pode não voltar mais". _

"_Fique quietinha, Chise... não estou pedindo por memórias dolorosas... deixe eu apenas aproveitar, tá?". _

"_Gomen", ela abaixou a cabeça. "Eu falo demais". _

"_Baka...". _

_--_

_**A ghost of you**_

_Um fantasma de você_

_**Is all I have left**_

_É tudo o que tenho deixado_

_**It's all that I have left of you to hold**_

_É tudo o que eu tenho deixado de você para abraçar_

_**I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me**_

_Eu acordo à noite para encontrar mas não há ninguém além de mim_

_**There's nothing left of what we are at all**_

_Não há nada deixado do que fomos depois de tudo_

_--_

_O vento bateu mais forte aquela vez. _

_E levou Chise para longe, muito longe. Aquele pequeno fantasma sumiu e Shuuji se viu sozinho novamente. _

_Olhou para o céu mas nem ele guardara nada de sua pequena garota. Nenhuma canção que pudesse se lembrar, nenhum verso que consolasse seu frio corpo. _

_É, talvez fosse o fim do mundo mesmo. _

_Talvez não valesse a pena continuar a lutar pela melhora da Terra, depois de anos intensos de destruição. _

_Shuuji voltou a cair no chão, tirou seus óculos e fechou seus olhos. _

"_**Chise é doce, mas é devagar".**_

"_Querida, como sempre... eu vou ser mais rápido que você". _

_E assim que seu coração parou de bater, as lágrimas pararam de verter, a brisa fria parou de soprar. _

_Shuuji não suportara o sofrimento e morrera. _

_--_

_Do outro lado do Japão, num campo de batalha abandonado, aquele pequeno anjo de aço encolheu-se e sussurrou. "Querido, como sempre... eu vou atrás de você". _

_Pois ele podia ter o fantasma dela. _

_Mas ela não suportaria viver com o dele. _

_**Fim... **_

* * *

**Hei, minna! **

**Acho que é o primeiro fic de Saikano em português, né? Eu particularmente não vi mais nenhum (O.o). Mas como eu sou completamente apaixonada por essa história e chorei demais no seu fim (De boa, pessoal... eu nunca fiquei com o rosto tão inchado! XD), resolvi fazer esse pequeno song-fic que na minha opinião, expressaria um final diferente. E um pouco mais piedoso para com eles, certo?  
Eu sei que a maioria das pessoas não conhece o Anime, por isso nem obrigá-las vou a ler a história, só que eu amo "Saikano" e fiz esse fic de coração!  
Agradecimentos especiais a minha cunhada Bellinha, que se não tivesse me dado o CD do "Good Charlotte", eu não poderia escutar essa música que foi minha fonte de inspiração!  
****  
Obrigada, minna! **


End file.
